Prior to the manufacture and/or distribution of a product such as an electrical or mechanical device (including a system or component such as a circuit board, integrated circuit, or system-on-a-chip (SOC)), or a software program or module, the product is typically tested to determine whether it is built or functions as designed. Product testing has become a significant overhead item in many industries, requiring time, equipment, personnel, and other resources.